<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half As Pretty by Augurey_Ray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934138">Half As Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray'>Augurey_Ray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, Song fic, Weasley Jumpers, they just love each other so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is having doubts but Scorpius reassures him that, compared to Rose, he's perfect. </p>
<p>Just a super short one shot inspired by the song Heather by Conan Grey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half As Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius had been surprised when Albus left the library in tears. He'd wanted to go after him but Rose had stopped him. </p>
<p>"He needs some time alone I think. If he didn't then he'd have just stayed here and cried to you." Scorpius thought that was a feeble excuse from Rose but he stayed with her, finishing his Transfiguration essay in record time before excusing himself.</p>
<p>Now, he jogged down the stairs to the dungeons and impatiently pushed passed a few second years who were stood in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.</p>
<p>At first glance the dormitory seemed empty but Scorpius' eyes soon landed on the boy he was looking for. Albus was sat cross legged on his bed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was reading a muggle comic, idly turning the pages. He looked utterly miserable. </p>
<p>Scorpius walked over and took Albus' hands in his and squeezed them tightly. He pulled Albus from the bed, allowing the blanket to fall away. </p>
<p>"What's wrong Al?" Scorpius' face was full of concern as Albus looked up at him through his fringe. His eyes were wide and there were tears building up at the rims.</p>
<p>"I just don't understand."</p>
<p>"What is there to understand?"</p>
<p>"Why me?" Albus asked. "Why me? I'm just so boring and-" He reached up to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm not even half as pretty as Rose." Scorpius did a double take. "I just wish I could be a little bit more like her."</p>
<p>"Albus! What?" Scorpius let go of his hands and placed his palms over Albus' wet cheeks. "You are <em>the most beautiful</em> human being I have ever set my eyes on. I don't want you to ever change." He placed a kiss to the side of Albus' head. "I wish you could see yourself the way I do." There were tears in Scorpius' eyes now too.</p>
<p>Albus wanted to believe him but something in the back of his mind was reminding him of Rose and the way Scorpius and Rose look when they're together.</p>
<p>"I see you together though." He blurted out. "You always look so happy with her. And here you are with me, crying."</p>
<p>"Albus, I'm crying because you're crying." Scorpius gave him a watery smile. "Because I love you so much and I can't stand to see you hurting. Yes, me and Rose are friends now but you are way above her on my personal friend scale. You're like a ten." Albus laughed lightly. </p>
<p>"And what's Rose?"</p>
<p>"A three? Maybe a generous four." Albus smiled and pulled Scorpius into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around Scorpius' stomach and buried his face into his chest. Scorpius rested his chin on top of Albus' head and smiled to himself. When Albus pulled away Scorpius looked down at him in shock.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute." He exclaimed. "Is that my jumper?" Albus peered down at himself and then back at Scorpius sheepishly. </p>
<p>"Unless my name's Salbus." Scorpius ruffled his hair and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"It's way too big for you."</p>
<p>"It's not <em>too big, </em>it's cosy!" Albus pulled the sleeves over his hands and brought the soft wool up to his face.</p>
<p>"It's adorable." Scorpius smirked and pulled Albus into another hug. He loved this boy with all his heart and how Albus could ever doubt that was beyond him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this the other day and I wasn't going to post it but I actually kinda like it so here it is. Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed please feel free to leave kudos and comment, I love reading them! ✨</p>
<p>Twitter - @ray_fish_<br/>Instagram - @augurey_ray<br/>If you wanna say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>